


alpaca adventure

by acceptance



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpaca, Crack, M/M, free! crack, mentions of eating ass, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagisa and rei's date gets a little wild</p>
            </blockquote>





	alpaca adventure

rei and nagisa are going to the alpaca petting farm zoo for hot date night that iwatobi swim cub has every month or so.

"ooooh rei look at this cute little animal!" :3c

"uhhh dont touch llamas they bi-"

*CHOMP*

"awh he bit me :c bad llama!!!! rei kiss it better c:"

rei kisses nagisas fingerbetter kinda because nagisa poked  him in the nostril instead. rei is all flustered and turns away..... thats when it happens.... NAGISA IS MISSING !!!!!

"WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUU" rei nervously sweats everywhere

a cute blonde alpaca pops out of nowhere and pounds rei's butt. the alpaca looks oddly like nagisa holy shit

nagisalpaca just broke the laws of physics what the hell is this??????

the happle little aplaca bounces circles around rei and he is not amused.

nagisalpaca bites reis butt and rei begins to feel tingly everywhere.......

is rei turned on by eating ass? the thought never occured to him. 

holy shit reis getting turned on by an alpaca biting his ass..... this is not the time or the place there are children around

REI IS NERVOUSLY SWEAATING EVERYWHERE AND IT ALSO TURNED VERY ON

sweaty rei tries running away with the alpaca until the petting farm zoo owner spots him tryin to steal an ANIMAL

 "GET YO BITCHASS BACK HERE THATS MY ALPACA!!!!!!!"

rei frantically runs and screams "THATS NOT YOUR ALPACA ITS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!"

everyone looks at the flustered red faced boy. what the fuck are teenagers these days?

"STOP LOOKING AT ME IM JUST A FURRY LOVIN TEENAGE BOY THAT WANTS TO EAT ASS"

once they finally get back to the swim club rei has to deal with nagisalpaca...........

good thing rei bought 45 loaves of iwatobi's special bread that nagisa loves so much..... nagisalpaca ate it all...... becuase bread is very very imporant and good for healthy

a confused rei blinks and before u kno it nagisas back to his lil ole self.

"haha so you want me to eat ass ;)"

an embarrassed rei pushes his idiot boyfriend into the poop

pool


End file.
